The Turning Point
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: When Mr. Schue told the story of his almost-suicide, Blaine recalls upon suicidal thoughts of his own, and the turning point that made him change his mind- Meeting Kurt.  Spoilers for 3x14. One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

_**A/N: So this is my rather short angst reliever from last night's episode. I really kinda wanted Blaine or Kurt or someone to say something during the club meeting Mr. Schue did, and was slightly disappointed when there wasn't, although I do say that not having anymore touchy subject like things in this episode was probably a good thing.**_

**~O~O~O~**

When Mr. Schue was telling them about how he almost committed suicide when he was a junior, Blaine felt a little bit of panic rise within him, the same he felt whenever he recalled his own sophomore year and how he had almost taken his own life.

It was a few weeks before he met Kurt when the thought first came into his mind. He had just come back to Dalton from a long weekend spent at home. A long weekend filled with his mother giving him the cold shoulder, and his father looking at him with eyes filled with hatred. He had hoped things would be better when he transferred to Dalton. No he didn't have to deal with the homophobes at school anymore, but whenever he went home, or even to the mall when he would occasionally see someone from his old school and the memories would come flooding back.

The insults. The locker slams. The occasional dumpster tosses. The punches thrown when he wasn't looking. The graffiti on his locker. The Sadie Hawkins dance.

The first time he had been on the brink of death due to his sexuality. But because of three other guy's fists opposed to his own despair. The only one in his family that accepted him was his older brother Cooper, but he lived in New York, and Blaine hadn't seen him for almost a year, or talked to him in almost a month.

The day the Warblers were going to do an impromptu performance of Teenage Dream was the day he was planning on doing it. He had the leftover sleeping pills from the weeks after the Sadie Hawkins when he couldn't sleep without waking up from nightmares. And he was going to end it all.

Meeting Kurt was the turning point. One more performance, that was all he had planned on doing before he took the pills. But being stopped on the stairs by the beautiful boy with carefully styled hair and mesmerizing eyes. He was obviously a spy, it was quite obvious, but endearing as well. When he took this boy's, Kurt's, hand and showed him the shortcut his mind had been changed. He didn't even know what did it. But Kurt saved him.

As soon as he got back from coffee with Wes, David and Kurt, and found out that not only was this guy amazing it seemed, but actually gay, he knew what he was going to do. He entered the bathroom of his dorm (it was a double even though only he slept in it, maybe if Kurt transferred they could share a room...) and dumped the pills down the toilet and flushed. All of them gone.

He couldn't quite sort out how he felt for Kurt yet, but he knew one thing. Kurt had saved his life. So when Mr. Schue had told them about the one time he almost killed himself, he wanted to say it. Tell them about the one time he almost did. But it wasn't quite time yet.

One day he'd tell them all. Starting with Kurt. And then Cooper. And then possibly the rest of the New Directions. But for now he still kept it inside.

And when it was his turn to say the one thing he couldn't wait to see, he said the truth. One of many things he couldn't wait to see actually.

He couldn't wait to see equal marriage rights in all 50 states. This was true. But what he really couldn't wait for was the day when he and Kurt could get married in their own home state if they wanted to. When they could walk hand in hand through the halls of the school, or the streets of any town or city they wanted to. The day when their children could talk about their Daddy and their Papa and not be teased or made fun of by the other kids.

The future he wanted with Kurt.

He still couldn't believe that almost a year and a half ago he had been wanting to take his own life. The idea that Kurt could have tapped Wes, or Trent, or Jeff, or Nick on the shoulder instead of him and he would have been dead at this moment scared the living hell out of him. But Kurt had tapped his shoulder, and it was all okay. Because he had Kurt. And Cooper. And Santana. And Finn. And Tina. And Rory. And Quinn. In a weird sense he even had Sebastian. He may not like him at all anymore, but he was there to remind him the ups and downs of life all the same. But most of all he had those hopes of the days he wanted to see to hold onto in the future.

Being best man at Cooper's wedding the next fall.

Dancing at his daughter's wedding.

Getting married himself.

Moving to New York.

Owning his own house.

Getting his first album contract signed.

Holding his firstborn in his arms.

Being able to tell Kurt that he loved him for the first time as a married couple.

Living his life.

All of these things, which he was determined to see happen one day. And without Kurt, he wouldn't be able to see them at all.


End file.
